


Riq IV / Reader One Shot

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Collars, Deepthroating, F/M, Manipulation, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: I wrote this on a spur of the moment, after much dissatisfaction with the most recent episodes of RaM (start of season 4 boyyyy). This is just a little one shot something between Riq and reader.  Reader is basically Riq IV’s little play thing and it’s mostly smut. Still, it’s just a short little thing and nothing too intense and nothing too indepth with regards to my huge Riq IV backstory love.  Its in second person, which I am eh about, but I thought i'd go for it. Reader is afab, but language is kept gender neutral.I keep getting emails about kudos so I feel like the fandom is maybe picking up again? So hopefully this will get me to write more. <3
Relationships: Riq IV / Reader
Kudos: 2





	Riq IV / Reader One Shot

You can't see much from where you're sat, curled up under the desk and brushing up against Riq's calves, but you're more than content with the situation. His foot slowly taps against the floor underneath your thigh and you have to wriggle to get comfortable, going still as he covers your shoulder with his hand and grips tightly. You know better than to make a sound, despite the aching pinch, where his fingers are pressing into your skin, sure to leave a bruise. You bite down on your lip, wincing as you stare up at his face, which is impassive as usual. Riq continues talking to another council member, you can't tell who from where you are. Eventually, his grip relaxes and he tenderly cups your cheek, rubbing the spot beneath your eye with his thumb. You let out a breath you didn't realise you'd been holding, but resist the urge to rub the spot better; it's not worth the trouble. You lean gratefully into his hand caressing your cheek. It feels smooth and warm against your skin and you will always devour those rare moments of tenderness. Of course you will. It's the way he's molded you and you will do near anything to make him proud of his little project, his toy, his masterpiece. You haven't been with Riq IV for long, but his flair and artistry for breaking in his companions is already obvious. The time you have spent with him has been almost like a dream, a hazy oblivion that you've just sunk further and deeper into.

His hand idly slips down and toys with the collar around your neck, running a finger along the inside and brushing against your racing pulse. You breathe in sharply, the softest moan escaping your lips. Riq is still talking, something about interdimensional politics, but you can't even follow. The deep, rich tone of his voice is enough to lull you into a hypnotic state. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up and the smooth skin between your thighs tingles with anticipation. His hand moves, wrapping around the back of your neck and up into your hair, gently nudging you forward towards his lap. He isn't even looking at you, he doesn't need to, he already knows the exact expression on your face, one of longing and hunger. A faint smirk tugs at the corner of his lips as he shrugs at something Rick Prime has said.

The other council members have pretended not to notice you for the time being, despite the fact that you were brought in, cuffed and naked, and made to kneel by Riq IV's feet.

It's not their attention you're looking for though, it's his, the only one who matters. The more you want it, the more you beg, the harder he makes it. "You have to _earn_ my time, little one," is something he seems to tell you every day. You're completely in his thrall and you're desperate to find out what it is that will make him happy. Riq nudges you with the tip of his boot, bringing you back to reality, and he tugs you forward sharply by the collar, holding you still. He kicks you this time, not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough that you let out a little squeak and settle obediently on your knees, hands folded in your lap. The way he likes. He sits back in the chair, stretches and spreads his thighs with a groan as he continues talking.

He gives the faintest of nods, barely perceptible to anyone else, but for you it's exactly what you were waiting for. You shuffle forward, your knees aching slightly on the hard floor, and run your hands up over his crisp, white uniform. He keeps one hand loosely in your hair as you unzip his pants and press your cheek against the formidable bulge under his council underwear. He's not even hard at this point, even though your own cheeks are flushed and your heart is pounding behind your ribs. You breathe in slowly, your mind drifting as your senses are overwhelmed by him - the clean, soapy smell of his skin, mixed with aftershave and the faint trace of leather from his boots. He lets go of your hair and cups your cheek again with his gloved hand, gently grazing his thumb across your lips and prising your mouth open. You gaze up at him, one hand stroking the length of his semi-hard cock, and eagerly suck on his thumb, letting out a soft, needy whimper. Riq frowns and takes his hand away, only to slap you lightly across the face. It stings and you have to bite back another muffled squeal of pain. You shuffle forward again on your knees, pressing your body up against his legs and hoping you haven't made him too angry. You can feel his attention drifting; he's displeased with you and you still don't know him well enough to know that this all an act. A push and pull, tug of war, where he always wins. Riq IV always wins.

You lean back up against him tentatively, rubbing your mouth along the outline of his dick and sucking as you reach the head. Your eyes roll back in your head in bliss and you haven't even properly tasted him yet. He's intoxicating and you can't help but squeeze your thighs together, riding a tiny wave of pleasure. He pulls on your collar again, lifting your head back and holding you steady as he frees his cock. It's big and thick, but nothing like what it will be when you've brought him to full hardness. A drop of pre-cum beads on the tip and you dive forward to lick it up, taking him into your mouth and feeling him slowly start to stiffen. You work your tongue over him, teasing the most sensitive parts in just the way he taught you. Every time you do this, your mind goes back to those lessons, painful, arousing and humiliating in equal measure. Before he'd truly broken you in, before he showed you how easy things could be if you just listened. You had been outraged that he thought your techniques were that bad. Until you realised it was just another way to make you his own.

Your eyes have fluttered closed as you suck and listen to the drone of voices above the desk, spit leaking down your chin as you only pay attention to Riq's big, strong hand running through your hair. He's happy with you, for now. Your stomach flips and another shiver spreads out from between your thighs. You squeeze them together again, trying to abate the desperate need to touch yourself. Your body aches with pleasure and it takes every ounce of resistance you have not to push your hand between your thighs and explore with your fingers. You can sense just how wet you are already; you were soaked the minute two of the Rick guards walked you into the room, collared like a little pet. You moan softly around Riq's length and instinctively rock your hips back and forth.

He's watching you out of the corner of his eye, that smug, handsome grin crossing his features. It's almost too easy; he can read you like a book. He glances down and flashes you a rare, almost genuine smile and a wink. Your stomach flips and you cough and splutter, earning a quick cuff across the back of your head from his gloved hand. His cock is forced further down into your throat and you have to fight back the urge to panic. He holds you there for a moment, feeling the way your throat tightens around his length, before pushing you back onto the floor. You lose your balance and fall backwards, your cheeks red and spit still leaking down your chin. Riq's expression is still entirely neutral, save for a flash of emotion as the Council start to talk about one of their more persistent rogue Ricks.

His eyes cross over you again and he grins nastily as he looks back up. It's not hard to guess why; you no longer look as neat and tidy as you did when you first walked in. Your face is shining with sweat and your cheeks are bright red. He grabs your collar again and pulls your limp, pliable body back up onto it's knees and kicks your legs apart with his foot. His hand when he touches you feels like fire. He lets go of your collar and runs his hand down your chest, grazing your nipples and sending a jolt of pleasure to the pit of your stomach. He leans forward slightly and lets his hand drift further down the length of his plaything's body, over your stomach and the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You're practically trembling at this point and your body is slumped against his legs, offering up no resistance. You wish desperately it was just the two of you, so that you could beg him to use you, so that he could really enjoy you, but this is all part of your training. Learning how to please him, how to be wholly subservient to him and treasuring it.

Riq's hand slips further up between your thighs and you can feel the warmth of his hands through the smooth glove. Your breath hitches in your throat and you close your eyes, spreading your legs wider and feeling more than hearing, the appreciative murmur he makes. There's a few growls of laughter around the room and you perk up slightly, your chest hot with shame and a little bit of pride as Riq speaks to the Council.

" _So_ fucking easy. Slut."

He spreads you open and chuckles again, as his finger slips easily inside you and you arch your back, grinding down onto his hand, which fits perfectly between your thighs. He holds your head gently against his body as he strokes small circles over your clit with his thumb, feeling you shiver. He's still talking, now on the subject of galactic taxes, while he supports your body and fucks you with his fingers. You look up at him, your mouth practically hanging open and your eyes glazed with pleasure as you beg silently for his attention. He glances down at you and snorts with amusement, rolling his eyes, before spitting into your open mouth and forcing you back onto his dick. The shock makes you splutter again, but it's so fucking perfect, you can't help but moan. You feel like a vessel, a blank canvas, a willing toy for him to fill up and use as he likes. Another ripple of laughter moves around the room, but you're too far gone to care. There's a rising coil of heat in your stomach and you're rocking back and forth on his fingers, feeling him ease you closer to the edge and tasting his pre-cum in the back of your mouth.

"Come". It's probably the only word he's said to you since you arrived and it's like music to your ears. You know it's directed at you; his voice is firm and demanding, with a hint of a threat behind it. It sends a shiver down your spine as you cry out softly, your voice muffled by his robes, "Yes, sir." You know he won't wait long, though he won't need to.

"Patience is a virtue," is an edict he often shouts at you between hard smacks from his hand, though he rarely follows it himself. He chuckles again, with just a hint of malice, as he feels you getting closer, your muscles tightening and your movements becoming jerky. He leans down a little closer and grips your hair tightly, lifting your head and hissing into your ear, " _Come_."

Like a well-trained dog, the word and his hot breath in your ear sends your body into paroxysms of pleasure, rippling out from your core until every nerve in your body is bursting with relief. You ride the wave as he slowly teases it all out of you with his skilled fingers, until he finally lets you collapse onto the floor.

You fall back off your aching knees and lean your head against his thigh as you catch your breath and take his fingers gratefully into your mouth. You're in a daze for a while, tuning out the murmur of voices from the Council, which eventually disappears as they leave, leaving the room in silence. You turn and glance up at Riq, who is watching you closely. He arches a brow and smiles - that devilish, handsome grin that melts you to the core and terrifies you, all at the same time.

"You're in big trouble."


End file.
